Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of No. 17 Part 4.
Here is Part 4 of Chug and Friends: (Ghost Train) The Untold Story of 17. Transcript *(a few weeks, after Chug returns from the works. However, as night falls, we see Chug running along the line that runs by the coast, and as he reaches home safely, we see Chug going into Danville sheds and staying with Ronald and Old Chuffy. As the fog rolls in, a whistle is heard, and shocks Chug, Ronald, and Old Chuffy) *Chug: What's happening?! *Ronald: We know who that is! *Old Chuffy: It's him! *17's Ghost: So... We meet at last, steamies. This time, you have met your doom. You have learned much, but you are not heroes yet. Now let's see if you can deal with me this time. Join me, and I will you king of the rails, and all of the Southern Pacific Railroad. Or else you will fall. (Chug, Ronald, and Old Chuffy shut and lock the doors tight) *Chug: And if you do, we will only grow stronger. And I know who you're after. You want us. (17 laughs evilly) *17's Ghost: Ha! Call yourself three heroes? Give it up! And when will you get into your heads that I'M the master around here? (puffs away from the sheds and dissapears into thin air) *Chug: Don't worry about it. We're not giving up yet. Cause you can do what you like. And we'll never join you. Your ghost story may be true, and we know that you're after us, so you'll never take us alive. Not a chance at all. *Narrator: Now that Chug, Ronald, and Old Chuffy know that 17 is after them, can our heroes stop 17? Yes, they can. *17's Ghost: (puffs along the line) Well, as long as you are still around and live on, I will always control you and get you if I have the chance. Run while you still can, but you cannot hide. (laughs evilly) Your feelings for Miss Bertha may not be real, but they are real to you after all. *Narrator: Chug had spend most of the next day, working on the Main Line with Jeffrey, Jona, and Greg by helping them with the heavy express trains. (Chug gives Jeffrey his six green and white Express Coaches before the big engine and his passenger cars leave. Hours later, night has fallen, and we see Chug shunting some coal cars into their sidings) Later, that night, he took some coal cars to the docks, and did some shunting before he went to take a group of workmen to the viaduct, which was need of inspection. *Chug: Phew! (takes the workmen and the Breakdown Train to the viaduct as Daylight goes by, hauling a red coach, a green and yellow coach, and another red coach) *Narrator: And now, Chug, now feeling tired, went onto a siding and let Greg pass by on an express train. (Chugs goes onto a siding and watches Greg pass by, hauling a green and yellow coach, a red coach, a tan coach, a Gresley coach, and red observation coach. As Greg finally goes by, Chug now makes his way home) Soon, Chug went out of the siding, and went off the main line, heading back to his branchline. (Chug goes along his branchline) But as he was getting closer to home, the fog came down very thick and heavy. *Chug: I can't see a thing! *Narrator: Chug said. The driver and fireman found him very hard to see through the cab windows and the fog and even by looking out. Then as they looked, a much thicker lay of fog flew in, and totally blinded Chug and his crew. *Chug: Hey! I cannot see a thing! (comes to a halt, slaming on his brakes) *Chug's Driver: It's best if we wait here until the fog clears. *Chug's Fireman: Great. There's no way we'll continue our way through this. *Chug: What are those strange sounds I'm hearing? (the fog covers him, and with a surprised look on his face, Chug turns on his light and sees 17's ghost engine coming straight at him) Oh no! It's 17. *17: There is no escape, Chug. Don't make me scrap you. You do not yet realize your importances. You have only begun to discover the truth. Join me and I will be your partner. Category:Seth Cvengros